


Lessons

by TriceNorthman



Category: August Walker. Professor.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriceNorthman/pseuds/TriceNorthman
Summary: August Henry Walker being a professor. What else to say?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lessons

Chapter 1

Celine Beckett, student of her last year in college, was excited to meet her best friend after summer. The redhead and green-eyed girl was getting some boxes in her bedroom before putting everything in place.

“Wow, I think I brought more things than other years because these boxes are heavier than ever.” Kate joked walking into her friend’s bedroom and laying down on the bed. “Have you finished?”

“I wish. No, I have to put everything in place before, but I was tired and needed a break.” She laid down as well next to her friend and they stayed there looking at the ceiling. “But I love coming back here. We’re together again and have so much fun all the time.” They laughed but didn’t move. “Hey, I almost forgot. What about Josh?”

“Ohh, that’s over.” Said her friend groaning. “He seemed a great guy until I realized he had a girlfriend.” Celine got on her elbow and looked down at her friend with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, he’s a jerk.”

“How did you find out?”

Kate, with her dark hair and blue eyes, got on her elbow as well to talk face to face. “We were coming back from a party one night and we drank a bit, you know. We decided to go to his place on the beach and we made out on the way, typical.” Celine nodded understanding what her friend meant, although she didn’t do things that way. “Well, things got hot and I wanted to go to his home because I wasn’t in the mood to get dirty while being surrounded by sand. And suddenly his phone started ringing.”

“Oh come on…”

“Yeah, it was bothering, but I said nothing ‘cause it wasn’t my business, until it turned my business.” Celine wanted to listen the rest of the story. “It seems his girlfriend, Sarah, just landed and was waiting for him at the airport.”

“WHAT?!”

“You heard well, the asshole wanted to take advantage of his last free night with me before she arrived. Can you believe it?” Both of them were shaking heads. “I told him to go to hell and didn’t call me again, so my summer started better than it finished.” They laughed and Celine said they should go out to have fun so she forgot about him. “I need to have a good time and drink to go on and don’t think on the idiot.”

After finishing unpacking, Celine showered and then went to her bedroom to get dressed. She wasn’t sure if the bars had changed during summer but she couldn’t help putting on a tight black dress and her favourite heels. She looked sexy but not sexier than her best friend.

“Well, how do I look?”

Celine turned around and saw Kate wearing a very short dress. “Hope you don’t get any money on the ground.” She joked. “It’s a bit too sexy, don’t you think?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

An hour later, both girls were in their favorite bar drinking tequila shots and having a good time. Even some guys tried dancing and flirt with them, but Kate and Celine were in a girls’ night, so have fun was the only thing on mind.

“You know, idiot Josh never wanted to go dancing, he was obsessed with sex. And that was fine at first, but sooner or later you need to leave bed.” Said Kate complaining. “Now I know he had a girlfriend, I understand that he didn’t want to be seen with me.”

Both young women found a table on the corner and kept drinking – although Kate was the one drinking – and Celine continued listening her best friend complaining. But that jerk had cheated on her and she needed to support her. “I feel stupid, you know? Because I believed he cared about me and spend time with me, but he finally showed his true self and he’s a total asshole like the rest of guys. Yeah, all guys are assholes!” She yelled at top of her voice. “And sometimes I’d with to look for him and kick his balls, ‘cause it’s what he deserves.”

“You’re so right, Kate.” She said to her friend, getting the glass out of her hand. “But seeing him again would be a waste of time, don’t you believe?” The other girl nodded, stretching to get her glass back, but Celine did not allow it. “You’ve drunk too much and tomorrow is the first day of class.”

“Bullshit, baby. We all know first day of class is a completely waste of time, and half of us going there is still drunk or recovering from the hangover.” She laughed like crazy, but her friend had to admit that she was right. “Well, not you. You, my dear, are perfect. No drink, no smoke, you don’t drugs of any kind, and you don’t even have sex with a perfect stranger.” Celine did not feel offended at all for not doing those things. Actually, she was proud of herself. “Sometimes I envy you for being able to be yourself and not caring of what others might think of you.”

“Okay, time to go.” She helped Kate standing up and left the bar elbowing all those getting on their way out.

Fortunately the bar was close to their apartment and it was a hot night, so Celine decided walking was a good idea. Kate felt better as soon as she was out and breathing fresh air, although the alcohol in her system was dizzing her. “I drank too much, and I hate it was all that asshole’s fault.”

“You needed to get him out of your system, Kate, and drinking a lot made you feel good for a second.” She was telling her. “It’s not weakness, it’s just a way to go on and don’t think about Josh again.” After ten more minutes, they arrived to the apartment, but going upstairs proved to be a difficult task for Kate. She ended up getting rid of her shoes and walking in barefoot.

“I’m going to class tomorrow, Kate. Do you want me to wake you up or you prefer staying in bed?” 

“I’ll go with you. It’s time to be responsible.” She almost fell on her butt trying to walk down the corridor and Celine ran to her friend. “You okay?”

“I’ll be.” 

Celine helped her getting up and guided her to inside the bedroom. “Here, put this on while I go for some water and an aspirin.” Leaving her alone, she undressed and put on shorts and a t-shirt. Laid down on bed and waited for Celine. “Good girl, now drink this and you’ll feel better tomorrow.”

She felt good after only drinking once, but she was exhausted and couldn’t wait to change into comfortable clothes and getting into bed. It was still early for her to sleep but reading always relaxed her. However, she left the door open in case Kate needed her help so she could hear her in the middle of the night.

&&&

Celine had the coffee ready when hearing Kate getting out of her bedroom still on her pajamas.

“Morning, did you sleep well?” 

“Too much alcohol.” She mused, grabbing the other cup.

They drank coffee in silence and then Celine grabbed her backpack from the bedroom to make sure she had everything necessary. It was true that the first day not much was done, but better safe than sorry. She thought about asking Kate if she had her things ready but decided against it and give her some time for herself.

“How are you feeling?”

“My throat is dry and I have a headache, but I’m better than I thought I’d be after all I drank last night.” She mused. “But I need to thank you for that, you never let me down and I’m sure I was lame talking about Josh. Sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay. You needed a way to feel good, so no hard feelings.”

It was a sunny morning when they were walking into the building to meet their new history professor after Mrs. Jones decided to retire. She was a good teacher but it was time for a change, or so she thought when informed her students that she was leaving to enjoy her retirement.

“Do you know anything about the new professor?” Kate asked her.

Celine shook her head. “No ideda. In fact, no one has a thing about it, maybe it’s someone chosen on the last minute.” The room was full of people and it was bothering because everybody was talking at the same time. “You know, ten more minutes, then I’m leaving.”

“Are you serious?”

“Celine, it’s first day class, I don’t know what we’re doing here…”

But right at that moment the door opened and a very young and attractive man stepped in and greeted the students. “Good morning to all of you. I’m Professor August Henry Walker, but you can call me Professor Walker or just Henry, because I don’t like my first name.” He joked and a lot of people laughed. “Well, I’m your new History teacher and I really hope we get along and enjoy together.”

“Have you seen him?” Kate whispered with wide eyes. “He’s so hot…” Celine did not answer and kept looking at Professor Walker while a weird sensation was getting into her whole body.

Henry Walker with his dark hair, blue eyes, and perfect body, grinned while answering his students’ questions. He was kind and made sure everybody was paying attention. And he tried to memorize almost every face although it was going to be hard doing it on his first day.

“Well, my office is available to any of you from 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm, so feel free to go when you need it.”

No more was said and Celine was unable to look anywhere but him, suddenly feeling like he was talking only to her. It was stupid because Professor Walker wasn’t paying any attention to her, however, no detail was lost to her.

“Well shit, that guy is so hot that it hurts.” Commented Kate when leaving the campus. “I mean, he’s like a fucking god and that sculpted jaw…so hot. I think History is going to be my new favorite class.” She joked.

“He’s kind.” 

“Kind?” Her friend was giving her a funny look. “Henry Walker is really hot, Celine, and I think he thought the same about you.” She almost fell down hearing her words. “Oh come on, he was looking at you all the time, although he tried pretending to be interested in everyone else.” She was having so much fun.

Once at home, Celine was in her room trying to figure out all her classes. It was going to be an interesting year with Professor Walker being on charge of History class. He was attractive, Celine wasn’t going to deny it, but she needed to focus on her future. That was the reason to be in college, after all.

“You know, we should go shopping. We’re in need of autumn/winter new clothes.” Kate said while they were having lunch at home. “Besides, I believe it’s time for a change, don’t you think?”

“Sure. And what do you have in mind?” Celine asked her best friend.

“Hair color.” She put her fork down on the plate and looked at her. “Are you sure, honey? That can be a radical change for starters. Maybe a haircut or something, but changing color is…a lot.”

“Maybe it’s exactly what I need!” She groaned in frustration. “I’m so tired of this hair. I wish I was a redhead like you, it’s hot.” Celine just laughed. “Don’t laugh, it’s true. Guys look at you all the time and you don’t give them a fuck. Even Professor Walker noticed you.” She almost choked on her water glass, and coughed a few times before recovering. “You’re crazy, Kate.”

“Yeah, and you should fuck Professor Walker before anyone else does.”

“Let’s go shopping.”

&&&

Kate tried a lot of different – and too sexy – clothes to renovate her closet, while Celine did the same but looking for much more discreet ones.

“What about this?” Celine looked at her and did not know what to say. “So, what do you think?”

“Well, it’s fine for a night out, but I don’t think you should wear that in class. Unless you want to be fucked in the middle of the room.” Both girls laughed out loud at the store. “What if I’m looking exactly for that? Getting laid might be what I need right now, you know, with a perfect stranger and all that.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I don’t think that’s the solution, Kate.”

&&&

Henry Walker was still in his office although it was already dark and almost everyone left. Some of his new colleagues tried to convice him to get out and have a drink, but he was in no mood and preferred working on his next class instead. It had been an interesting first day, and he would need some time to get used.

Walking into his apartment, he realized the fridge was completely empty, and although he was very tired, he needed to do something about it. With the emotion of first day of classes he forgot about grocery shopping, and he wasn’t in the mood to order anything. Leaving his jacket he left the place and walked towards the closest store. Once there, he couldn’t help but get attention from all the women there. Still, he chose to ignore it and focus only on everything he needed. He was filling the cart and when turning around the aisle, he almost knocked down someone.

“Oh my…I’m so, so sorry.” He started apologizing.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” The woman replied while he helped her getting up. “Oh, hello, Professor Walker.” She greeted him when realizing who he was.

He got startled for a second and then looked at her. “Um hi…” But Henry just chuckled. “I’m terribly sorry but I can’t remember your name.” The young girl giggled. “I’d be surprised if you did. I’m Celine. Celine Beckett.” He shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you.” They stood there like two fools looking at each other, until Kate yelled for her friend, finding her only seconds later. “Hey girl, what are you doing…? Oh! Hi, Professor Walker.” A devilish grin on her face when greeting him. “What a coincidence! Isn’t it, Celine?” She was killing at her at the first opportunity, no matter what. Kate was in serious need of learning some manners. “It’s good to know. We do not live far, either. Just in case.”

“We’re leaving now. Goodbye, Professor.” Celine said and grabbed her friend’s arm to get out of there. “I’m gonna kill you.” She hissed.

“Did you see those arms?” She screamed in pure bliss. “That man is a fucking god! And he couldn’t stop staring at you! You’re a lucky girl!” She was laughing all the time while Celine feared he could hear her yelling.

“Seriously, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut, for God’s sake!” 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“Kate, it was so out of place.” Celine felt ashamed of her friend. “He’s our teacher, you can’t flirt with him.”

“I wasn’t.” She looked genuinely offended. “I was just fishing for information, ‘cause he’s really hot and I think he’s desperate to devour you.”

“Oh please, not again.” Celine groaned. “He’s not interested in me in any way, so stop imagining things that don’t exist.”

“Whatever.” She did give up pretty easily, Celine thought. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Celine began getting her new clothes out of the bags, and placing everything on the mattress. It was still early and she decided to try some of them on. She was pretty proud of herself for picking up a black tight dress with a flouncy skirt that matched perfectly with her black high-heeled leather boots. Celine liked what she saw on the mirror, and got it ready for the next day.

&&&

Laying down on his bed, Henry was completely exhausted, and what happened at the store only served to make his mind work nonstop. She was beautiful and kind, and couldn’t help but notice her sitting down next to her friend.

Celine Beckett.

Shaking his head, he decided to forget about it because she was a student.

His student.

However, he couldn’t control himself while dreaming. And that night, Henry Walker was going to dream even if he wanted or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“So, what I’m trying to explain is that we all write our own history but only because we spent time studying other. We need to understand our past to keep living in the future, and there is only one way to do it.” He grinned and a lot of girls sighed.

Celine was getting notes and completely focused on what she was listening. She really enjoyed the class, and looking at him as well, although she wouldn’t admit it out loud to Kate. 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing this dress. It’s almost virginal.” She chuckled in a whisper, making Celine turn red at her words. “And Professor Sexy can’t take his eyes off you.”

“Shut up!” She snapped.

“So before you go, I would like having meetings with each of you so we can know better.” No one complained about it. “Don’t worry, it’ll only be a for a few minutes, I know you all are terribly busy.” He joked and everyone laughed. “So I’ll start for alphabetical order.” Celine wished to hide because she obviously was the first one on that list. “Okay, then my first meeting is with…” He looked down at his paper on the table. “Beckett, Celine.”

Kate was giggling like a teen in a Jonas Brothers’ concert, and Celine turned even redder. “You’re so lucky.”

Celine raised her hand and Henry grinned. “Excellent. We’ll see at 4:00 pm.” He said. “Have a nice day.” And everybody abandoned the room.

Celine spent the next hour on the library looking for some books, and then sitting down alone on a table to start working. She always enjoyed being there because she was able to relax. Besides, there was no interruptions.

But today was not exactly her lucky day.

“Hey Celine, good to see you again.” The young girl groaned when seeing Travis in front of her. “May I sit down?”

“You will, no matter what I say.” She was in no mood to talk to him, especially because he was a total jerk.

“You’re so hot, why don’t we go out tonight? Have a drink, some dancing, and then we come back to my place to fuck like crazy…”

“Seriously, Travis?” She asked, tired of hearing the same speech over and over. “Why don’t you get lost? I’m busy.” She kept trying to read but it was not going to be that easy. Travis was an idiot but sometimes he got to the limit.

“Doing what? Not even teachers started working already, what’s so important then?”

“None of your business.” She got up and went to look for some other books, and to run away from Travis. She hated the guy from minute one, but getting rid of him proved to be an impossible task.

“This is what I like about you, baby. You know you want me but pretend not to.” He said, following her. “Don’t call me baby ever again.” Celine hissed. “Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“I need a break after Walker’s boring class.” He complained. “He’s such a jerk. And all girls oggling at him…ugh, I almost threw up.”

“Travis, please. Just leave me alone.” Two guys called his name and he turned around. “Well, gotta go now. Think of my offer.”

“Get lost, Travis.”

Henry was at his office working on his laptop and trying to figure out the meeting with his first student.

The same student he almost knocked down at the store. There was something about her that he wasn’t able to understand. But not in a bad sense, she looked too innocent for her age.

A knock on his door startled him, but he soon regained his composure, got up and opened the door. “Miss Beckett, please come in.” He allowed her entrance and invited her to sit down on the chair opposite to his desk. “Welcome.”

“Thank you.”

The tension was palpable, and Henry was the first one breaking it by clearing his throat. “Well, I’m having these meetings because I believe it’s a good way to know my students, Celine. May I call you Celine or you prefer Miss Beckett?”

“Celine is fine, Professor.”

“You may call me Henry.” He said grinning. “Celine, is there anything you want to ask?”

“Not really. I think it’s pretty soon for that.” It was so embarrassing, at least that’s what she thought. “But I would like to know if it’s difficult to find your way when finishing college. It’s something I’ve been thinking about this summer, and a lot of doubts are in my mind since then. Is that normal?”

He leaned over, putting his hands together. “I had the same doubts, Celine, so it’s normal. I felt lost for a time, and it’s not bad if you need to get away from everything to think clearly.”

“Did you do that, Henry?” His name sounded hot on her tongue, Henry thought.

“I spent two weeks in Germany clearing my ideas, and it worked.” He offered. “After that, my mind knew exactly what it wanted and here I am.” He finished joking.

“Thank you, I feel better now knowing I’m not the only one feeling like that.”

They chatted for a while and when Celine got up to leave, the open window tossed some of his papers down on the floor. “Oh, better pick everything up before the mess is even bigger.” She got down on her knees and Henry did the same. They started on opposite sides of the desk, and when getting his head up, he found himself face to face with Celine’s green eyes. They were paralyzed looking at each other, not sure of what to do or say. Instead, they were leaning towards the other, like both of them were trapped under some spell.

A knock on the door startled them, both jumping up into a stand position. “I believe this is yours.” She said, handing him the papers. “It’s time for me to go, your next meeting is already here.”

“Yes, that seems.”

But none of them moved. Celine wanted to go but her legs were not working as they should. And Henry knew he had to open the door, but he wasn’t moving either. It was a strange feeling to both of them, but when the knocking continued, Celine shook her head and finally moved.

“Thank you for this, I enjoyed our meeting, Professor Walker.”

“Me too, Celine.”

Back in her place, the young girl was laying down on her bed and looking at the ceiling. A lot of things in her head and she wasn’t able to focus on any of them. She refused dating guys because she was too busy with her career, but Henry, or Professor Walker, was not a guy. He was a man and that scared her even more.

Kate knocked and opened the door a second later. “Hey girl, are you feeling okay? It’s been two hours since you came back and you haven’t been out of this room. What’s the problem?”

“I’m fine, Kate.”

“Yeah…” Laying down next to her, Kate looked at the ceiling as well. “I’ve seen Travis today.”

“Me too, and he tried dating me. Again.” Her friend chuckled out loud. “He doesn’t give up easily. And what did you say to him?” Celine shrugged. “Oh come on, you know I hate him as much as you do, so, what did you tell him?”

“To get lost, as usual.” They laughed and Celine relaxed visibly. “Hey, are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind? Because it’s not just about Travis and his shit, it has to be something else.” She hesitated. “I’m your best friend, you know you can tell me anything.”

“Kate, it’s fine.”

“Really?” She did not believe her for a second. “Okay, let’s make a deal.” 

“What deal?”

Sitting down on the mattress, Kate grabbed her friend’s hand. “I know something’s on your mind, and maybe you’re not ready or in the mood to talk about it, and that’s okay for now. But Celine, please, don’t think you have to hide anything from me.” She felt guilty for not telling her, but not even her knew what was going on. “I’m sure you’ll tell me when the moment arrives.”

“Thanks, Kate.”

&&&

Henry was at home reading a book on the couch, or at least trying to. He was really tired after so many meetings with his students, but if he was being honest with himself, he only was able to remember one of them.

The first one.

He didn’t know what about her was so special, but he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It was like Celine Beckett owned some kind of witchcraft and was using it all over him, because there was no other explanation. The girl was sweet and innocent, at least she looked like that, and it was even worse. Henry was an attractive man and he knew when a woman was interested in him, but with her…

“You fucking jerk, she’s a student…” Murmured to himself.

He needed to get her out of his mind for good, so he’ll be a completely professional teacher next day, no matter what.

&&&

They were both on their knees picking the papers up from the floor when Henry was looking at her green eyes. His heartbeat was audible in his ears and the blood was accumulating in some particular areas of his body.

“I should be going. Your next meeting is already waiting for you.” She said while looking at his blue eyes.

“Whoever is at the other side of the door will leave if we don’t make a noise.” Was his reply. “I don’t need to have all these meetings today.”

“Don’t make a noise, or whoever at the other side of that door won’t go away.” She warned.

The knocking did not stop for a few seconds, and none of them moved, they just remained there looking into each other’s eyes. “I believe we’re safe now.” He stood up and extended his hand to her. Celine took it and stood up as well, getting close to him when being on their feet.

“Your next meeting has been cancelled.”

“I think so.”

Caressing her cheek, Henry felt at home while being with her and Celine was enjoying the touch of his fingers against her skin. “I’ve been waiting for this, Professor. You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Then Henry was sitting down on his chair with her in his lap. Celine kissing him slowly and deeply while his hands caressed her waist and hips. She was wearing the same black dress and boots that made her so sexy. God, she was so hot that he was not able to keep his hands to himself. It was like she was made only for him and after so much time he finally found her.

“I love being with you in your office. It’s secret and dangerous, and hot, and I just love when I’m sitting down on your lap like this.” She whispered, kissing both his cheeks and smiling at him.

“I need you all the time, Celine.”

“Me too, and it’s so hard when we’re at class and not being able to touch you. Oh God, I can’t control myself when you’re so close to me.” Her sultry words were making him hard, and his only thought was about having sex with Celine with her laying down on his desk.

“I know what you’re thinking, my love, and I feel the same way.” He started getting up with her in his arms. “But it’ll be better to put the laptop down this time. No need to pay for another one.”

“Good idea.”

&&&

Henry woke up hard in the morning. The sun was already up but it was Saturday and he decided to spend his free day doing nothing too important. He dressed in a tracksuit and tank top and left his apartment to go running. It was his way of forgetting about everything at least for some time. But that Saturday morning was proving to be difficult for Henry after the vivid dream he had last night. It was so intense and real that he woke up confused.

“Get over it, Walker.” He murmured to himself.

He started running again, enjoying the fresh air on his face and fighting against his own thoughts. It was like Celine Beckett owned his whole mind to play with. 

And the dream…

Celine on his lap…

Celine kissing him…

Celine on her knees…

Celine looking at him…

Celine’s green eyes…

He stopped running, breathing deeply a few times and finally giving up. Not even running helped him to get rid of her image. It was time to sit down and think about it until finding a solution. And that started with a strong coffee at the other side of the street.

Getting his coffee, he sat down at a table next to the window, drinking it and thinking about nothing at all. It was good to leave your mind blank sometimes but for Henry was difficult because his brain was always working.

&&&

Celine left her yoga class before Kate because there was no way of getting focused. Her friend was going to go after her but Celine refused, telling her that it was okay. Besides, being alone could be a good idea to think clearly. “Hey baby, nice meeting you here.” Travis startled her by showing up out of nowhere. “Did I scare you, Celine?”

She chuckled. “Well, if you were following me, then yes, you startled me.” She kept walking with him next to her. “Come on, it’s Saturday, why don’t we go out tonight?”

“Leave me alone, Travis.” She said, not paying him attention.

“You know, you’re playing with me, but I’m aware you’re dying for me to fuck you hard.”

“That’s enough, Travis!” She snapped, feeling her blood boiling. “Stop saying naughty words at me right now, do you understand? So forget about me, and don’t ever talk to me again.” She continued walking while he stayed behind. She was tired of Travis trying to get into her pants, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hi, may I have a cappuccino with extra hot chocolate, please?” She asked kindly to the girl behind the bar.

“Long day?” Amber – her tagname left no doubt – asked her while getting her order ready.

“Not exactly, but a guy is bothering me all the time.” Celine complained. “He doesn’t get the message and it’s starting to get boring.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Both girls laughed and then Celine got her coffee and paid for it. She would normally go to drink it on her way home, and she was going to because there were no empty tables, until she saw him.

“Good morning, Professor Walker.” She said when it was obvious they had seen each other.

“Morning, Celine. And you can call me Henry, you already know that.” She grinned and nodded. “Seat is free, so you’re welcomed to accompany me, if you want.” She hesitated for a second before sitting down in front of him. “This is a nice place.”

“It is.” She replied, sipping her coffee.

“Are you having trouble, Celine?” She frowned, not getting what he meant. “I heard you speaking to the lady…”

“Oh, that.” She blushed hard. “It’s nothing, really. Only a guy who doesn’t know when giving up, but I’m used to him.” But Henry did not agree. “You shouldn’t allow him to do that to you, Celine. If he already knows you’re not interested, he has to stop harassing you.” Celine was about to protest, but she thought he was right. “Unless you two are playing some kind of game.”

“No way!” She snapped, and Celine swore that he grinned at her words. “He’s not getting the message and it’s kind of frustrating, but Travis is not dangerous.”

“How do you know that?”

She had never thought about that question, and she obviously did not know how to answer it. “I met him on my third year here and he’s been following me since then. But he’s never done anything to me, if that’s what you’re asking.” Henry drank half of his coffee. “I believe this is just a game for him and his friends, and I suppose I allowed it for some time.”

“Do you want me to talk to him? To all of them?” Henry would do. It was his duty as a teacher. “I still have meetings to attend to, so…I could.”

“It wouldn’t be a nice meeting, not like my own.” She said the last part without thinking. “I mean I enjoyed our conversation.” But both of them remembered the kneeling moment with their eyes locked. “But thank you for the offer. It’s kind of you.”

“You’re welcome, Celine.”

She looked down at her watch. “Oh, I should go. My friend will be waiting for me.” She said, getting up. “I liked talking to you. Again.” Celine smiled sweetly at him. “Goodbye, Professor.”

“Goodbye, Celine.”

His eyes followed her until she abandoned the establishment, and then drank the rest of his coffee. He was going to find a way to forget about her, but it wasn’t working.

“Hey girl, you feeling alright?” Asked Kate as soon as she saw her.

“Yeah, but I had to get out of there.”

“It’s okay. Yoga can be too much sometimes.” She agreed. “Hey, do you want some coffee?”

She panicked. “I…I already had one. But I’ll go with you.” Kate nodded, and they walked towards the café, wondering if he would still be there sitting down and looking good enough to eat. Celine knew she had to get over it and forget about Henry Walker in that way, but it was so hard.

“You’re still here?”

“What?”

Kate laughed looking at her friend. “Are you sure you’re okay? Seems you’re elsewhere, Celine.”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“Okay, so let’s go home and take a shower. Coffee can wait.”

&&&

Running back home did not help him at all, he was still thinking about his conversation with Celine, and he didn’t like what he heard. Henry would make sure of watching this Travis guy and have a talk with him.

“Not my Celine…” He murmured to himself. What did it come from?

Celine did go straight to shower, getting the water as hot as possible. It was her way of relaxing and she needed to more than ever.

&&&

They were on their knees and looking at each other, but this time no one knocked on the door. Both of them remained like that, but it was him leaning closer until their lips met. Sweet and innocent, with her caressing his jaw and cheek while still kissing.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I can’t get you out of my head.” He confessed with his forehead pressed against hers.

“I feel the same, Henry.”

He grinned and Celine got closer to him, sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. “Are we doing anything wrong? Because I feel guilty. Like we’re breaking some rule or something.”

“We’re both adults, Celine. It’s not well seen but not illegal.” He assured. He sat down on the floor as well, and she suddenly was sitting on his lap, her arms hugging his neck.

“So?” She asked while he did not understand. “What are you waiting for? Kiss me.” She added laughing. “I’ve wished for you to do it since the first time I saw you.”

“We’re both then. And by the way, I love this dress and boots. You’re like a fucking wet dream, Celine Beckett.”

&&&

Kate banging on the door got her out of her fantasy, realizing then that the water was running cold over her body.

“I’m almost done, Kate.”

“Okay, I just wanted to know if you were okay, that’s all.” And she left.

“This needs to stop right now.” She murmured to herself. But there was something about Henry Walker that she wasn’t able to get, and it was turning Celine insane. But, if she was honest, did she really wish to get over it? She had stopped dating because no one picked her attention beyond a couple of dates, and the young girl decided to focus on her studies. But Professor Walker was not a kid obsessed with sex.

He was a real man.

Turning off the water, Celine wrapped a towel around herself and got out of the bathroom. She didn’t know what to do, but she needed to get out and take some fresh air. Dressing into black shorts and pink tank top, she left and began walking down the street. Celine thought about going to college’s library but she was in no mood to be locked elsewhere. Besides, there was the possibility of meeting Travis who lived in the campus. So she and Kate decided to go for more coffee.

“Hey Celine, you’re back.” Amber greeted her when seeing her walking into the café.

“Hi Amber, nice to see you.”

“Hey Amber, how are you, girl?” Kate asked her.

“I’m fine, but tired. It’s been a long day.” They chatted for a while and she made her order, waiting then for it at one side, with Celine still looking around. “He left ten minutes after you…” Amber offered and she blushed.

“Who is she talking about?” Kate looked at each girl not understanding. “Were you on a date, Celine? And you did not tell me.” She was having so much fun. “You know, she’s not gonna tell me, so how was he?” Asked to Amber.

“Oh, he was really hot and handsome.” Amber giggled. “And it looked like he was really interested in her. He couldn’t get his eyes off her.” Both of them were talking as if she wasn’t there. “And his arms in that tank top… He was like a god with his blue eyes and dark hair…”

“Wait,” Kate interrupted her, “were you on a date with Professor Walker?”

“That hot man is a professor?” Amber asked with her eyes wide.

“No way!” Celine snapped. “It wasn’t a date. I just saw him on my way out.” She offered as an explanation. “And I sat down with him for a few minutes to be polite, that’s all.” But they were already laughing and making fun of her. “Yeah, but they were grinning like fools at each other. It was sweet.”

“I’m leaving.” Celine said and did not wait for her friend.

“Thanks, Amber.” She ran after Celine but being careful with her coffee. “Hey, wait for me. Gosh, you left so fast…”

“I had to, so I couldn’t hear your nonsense.” She hissed. “You two were having so much fun because of me, and it was boring.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Kate apologized. “But you need to tell me about it.” She said nothing. “Oh come on, I knew from the beginning that something was up with you two.”

“Nothing happened, Kate.” Celine insisted. “We were talking and he was kind. The same when we had the meeting. He was interested about my future and all that, and I asked him a few questions.” Kate was drinking her coffee while listening. “And then something happened.” She almost choked on her drink.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed, scaring some people on their way. “Details!”

“Nothing really happened, Kate.” Both of them were silent while walking. “But we had a moment.” Kate stopped suddenly. “At least I think we had a moment.”

“Wait right there, lady!” Celine almost fell down on her face. “What do you mean by that? What moment? What are you talking about?”

Celine told her about the meeting and Kate did not find “the moment” anywhere. “You’re killing me, you know that?”

“Then the open window tossed some of his papers to the floor and we both got down to pick them up, and we were on our knees facing each other…”

“And you kissed him!”

“No.”

“He kissed you!”

“No.”

“What the hell happened, Celine?” She snapped. “I can’t stand it anymore!”

Celine cleared his throat. “As I was saying, we were kneeling and facing each other, and then I swear I saw him leaning towards me.” Kate’s yell could only be heard by dogs, Celine was sure, and she thought her friend was going to collapse. “And I think I started doing the same when someone knocked on the door.”

Kate almost growled, walking again. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Yeah, and no one mentioned it today, so it was only my imagination.” But Kate knew that it wasn’t true. It had to be something else, and she would take care of finding out, and maybe help her friend in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning arrived sooner than ever, and although Celine did not have class until later, she got out of the apartment to go to the library. She wouldn’t see Professor Walker that day, but it was better to do something else to keep her mind busy or she’d end up insane.

Greeting a couple of friends on her way, she finally walked into the library, and after getting what she was looking for, she sat down at one free table. She was relaxed because Kate did not talk to her about Professor Walker, so the weekend ended in a very calm way.

Celine was busy reading and writing notes when she felt someone looking at her. Ignore it seemed the best option, so she did. But the same feeling repeated several times, and she started getting nervous. But it had to be her imagination, what else could it be? Continuing with her work was the best, she convinced herself of it, but it was getting late so she collected her things and left the building.

“Hey Celine, where are you going?” Travis scared her when getting out of nowhere. “I’m late for class. Goodbye.” But he did not allow her to keep walking. “Why are you in a hurry?” He insisted.

“I told you, I’m late for class.” Celine got tired of him. “Besides, I don’t want to talk to you.” She was leaving when Travis grabbed her arm, hurting her. “Don’t touch me!” She tried getting away from him. “Get your hands off me!” He finally let her go. “Do not ever touch me again, Travis!”

She went home to change clothes, and once there she saw the bruise on her arm beginning to get dark. Her blood boiled remembering the way he touched her and how much she wished to be strong enough to hit him. She did not because she didn’t want to be the kind of person using violence against another human being. Celine always tried to see the best in people, although sometimes it was pretty hard or was really deep down. But in Travis’ case it looked like it never existed.

“Hey, I thought I wouldn’t see you until later. What are you doing here?” Kate asked when seeing her leaving.

“I came to change clothes. See you later, Kate.”

The day went by and it was really hard for her to focus on anything else but Travis’ attack. The way he looked at her when trying to prevent her to leave, and his skin touching hers… No, that was not right but she wasn’t in the mood to tell anyone else about it. Perhaps it was only a mistake and he’d apologize, but deep down Celine knew that was not the case. From the beginning, she saw something weird in him, like he was trying to hide a side of himself so no one could see how he really was.

“That’s all for today, class. Have a nice day.” The teacher said and everybody left the room.

Celine did not even realize the class was finished until then and she wasted no time collecting her things and leaving. It was time for lunch but preferred to leave campus to avoid meeting with Travis again. Not the best way to face a situation, but in that moment she wasn’t able to do more.

Amber greeted her and made her order while Celine sat down at a table in a hidden corner. No one paid her attention and it was better like that. However, when Amber brought her lunch, she didn’t even react.

“Are you alright, Celine?”

The young girl looked at Amber, nodding. “Yeah. I was just distracted. Sorry, did you say anything?”

“I wanted to know if you were alright.” Celine smiled at her. “Well, here you go. Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Amber.”

It was a hot day but Celine decided to wear a sweater so one could see the bruise on her arm. It would go away in a few days, sooner than memory Travis had left in her mind. Why did he have to behave like that? Until that precise moment, she thought he was just trying to flirt with her, but now she knew something else was happening. Would it be a good idea to inform of his behavior? But even if she did, would anyone believe her? Would it be useful?

Eating half her sandwich, she began reading a book from her backpack, and decided focusing on something else was better to keep her mind from thinking about the attack over and over. It was getting to her but she didn’t want to break down in the middle of a café for everyone to watch her.

Kate was already waiting for her at class when she arrived, and both girls greeted at each other. “I called your phone but it went straight to voicemail. Is everything alright, Celine?”

“Yeah, I forgot, that’s all.” 

“It’s okay.”

The class went by as fast as the rest for her, although this time she was able to focus enough to be able to make some notes. And then they both left, chatting and laughing on their way out. Kate was talking nonstop but Celine felt her head about to explode, but she didn’t say a word. Her best friend was telling her something important and she was barely listening.

“Why don’t we go out tonight?”

“It’s Monday, Kate.”

“I know, but for a while, I mean. Just you and I.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Really?”

“I’m tired, Kate. But if you want to go out, then do it. I’ll stay in to rest, I’m not feeling fine.” Celine was in the need to lay down and think of nothing, because otherwise she wouldn’t stop remembering Travis’ actions. 

“Is this because Professor Walker?” She asked.

“No.” Her reply couldn’t be faster. “Travis has been chasing me and it’s kind of frustrating. I need to be relaxed for a while to try to put my thoughts in order, and…” And Henry Walker was always on her mind, she liked or not. “What about Friday night? Girls’ night out, okay?”

“You promise?”

“I do.”

&&&

Henry looked at him and the student looked at Henry.

They had been doing the same for the last ten minutes, and it wasn’t clear who was more uncomfortable.

“So…? How much long before leaving, Professor?” Travis asked in a boring tone. 

“Do you have anything important to do?” 

“Not really, but there’s always something to do. Or in my case, someone to go after to.” He joked. “But let’s face it, I’ve never had meetings before with my teachers, so this is strange. Don’t offense.”

“None taken.”

“May I leave then?”

“You can leave whenever you want, Travis.” He was already getting up. “But remember this, Travis. Having fun is not the most important thing, and you should be careful with how much you’re going to have.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked feeling suspicious.

“Be careful, Travis. That is my advice.” 

The meeting finished and Travis left slamming the door on his way out. Henry sighed deeply and relaxed against his chair. He did not like the kid, but unfortunately, he could not do anything about it. He was a student and had the right to be at college even if it was a total waste of time.

It was late and he had no more programmed meetings, so he decided taking advantage of the college’s gym would be a good idea. It would relax him enough to go home and sleep all night.

Lifting weights was his favorite way of working out, and it allowed him to relief stress and energy. He was doing that when someone else walked into the gym. He knew because the door opened but saw no one. He kept what he was doing while one of the machines turned on. The gym was for anyone to use so he didn’t look for someone else, he just focused on the weights.

The woman – another teacher called Miranda Roll – was on the bike, and she did see Henry lifting weights. In fact, she had tried dating him several times, but he always refused politely. With her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her tight pink outfit, she was trying to attract his attention.

“Hi Henry, how are you?” She asked from the bike.

“Hello, Miranda. I’m fine. What about you?”

She grinned widely at him. “I’m good, but I needed to burn some stress after the long day I had. Those kids are exhausting.” He chuckled. “I was thinking about going for a drink after finishing here. A shower, a change of clothes and ready to go out, what do you say?”

“No, thank you.”

“Really?” She asked pretending to be surprised. “You know, working so much and not having fun makes you a boring man.” She laughed. “Well, if you’re in the mood, just tell me.” She kept with her exercises, making sure Henry was able to look her butt all the time. Miranda chose the tight outfit especially for him, and dressed on it because she knew perfectly well that he’d be there.

Henry ignored her and finished his exercises, saying goodbye to her before leaving. He usually showered but he didn’t want to spend more time close to her. Miranda Roll had a reputation, and Henry wished not to be part of it. Besides, he started feeling uncomfortable while she tried to flirt with him, and got tired of watching her ass moving on the bike.

“You know,” she said before he left, “it’s a pity you don’t want to go out with me tonight. We could have so much fun, just the two of us.” She wasn’t giving up. “You’re new in town and…”

“Miranda, I think you are a great person and a wonderful teacher, but I’m sorry, I’m not interested.” She looked at him perplexed. “I’ve come here to release stress, and it was good to see you. Goodbye.”

“Bye, Henry.”

He ran towards his home, enjoying the fresh air, and trying to forget about his stupid meeting with that Travis kid, Miranda Roll trying to flirt with him, and the fact that he hadn’t seen her in the whole day. But, what was going to change if he saw her? Nothing, actually, because she was a student and it wasn’t right to have…a relationship with her? No.

He stopped suddenly when he saw her.

Celine Beckett.

She was probably on her way home after walking out a store, and she looked…out of place. Dressed in tight black jeans and a sweater, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Perhaps he was looking at her too much time when Celine turned her head and looking over her shoulder, she saw him.

Henry just greeted her with his hand but she remained paralyzed. Something was happening, he was sure, so walking towards her, he stopped in front of Celine to say hello.

“Hello, Celine.”

“Hello, Henry.”

“Are you alright?” She nodded. “Long day?”

“I guess. It’s been…exhausting.” She answered. “What about you? Did you have a good day?”

“Yes, it was fine.” Getting his hands on the tracksuit pockets, he stayed there without moving. “I was at the gym trying to burn energy enough to be able to sleep tonight.” He was sweating and his hair was wet, and she realized how hot he looked. “Have you been there?”

“Yes, a couple of times.”

“Celine, I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but it looks like you’re not having a good day.” He said. “Is everything alright?” She nodded grabbing the bag with the other hand, and that’s when he saw it. “What is that?”

“What?” She looked down and her bruised arm was on display. “Nothing.” Henry got closer to take a look. “Celine, what happened to you?” She had been able to hide it all day, even resisting the urge to break down, but when Henry asked her, she couldn’t take it anymore. She burst out crying and wasn’t able to stop. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked together.

“It’s okay.” His apartment was close, and that’s where he took her.

Five minutes later started raining and they had to run away from the rain. He got her inside his place, getting her a warm blanket from the couch to wrap her on it. “Stay here, okay?” She nodded and sat down. He got the coffee maker ready and watched her from behind the counter to make sure she was right.

“Here.” He offered.

“Thanks.”

They sat down in silence drinking coffee, until Henry couldn’t stand it anymore. “I need you to tell me.” Looking at him, she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. “I’m your teacher, that’s true, but right now I’m a friend as well.” She showed him the arm and he clenched his fist. “Who was it?”

“You already know.”

“Travis?” He asked and she only nodded. “Motherfucker!” Henry snapped, startling Celine. “Sorry but he is. And you need to inform to the police about him. He attacked you and…”

“I don’t want problems.”

“Problems?” Celine remained silent. “This is not a problem, it’s an aggression, Celine. And you can’t just forget about it. Look at your arm.” She did and her eyes filled with tears again. “Look, it’s probably none of my business, but you can’t let someone else to treat you like this. I don’t care if he’s your boyfriend but…”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” She snapped. “Far from that, I can’t stand the guy and I feel stupid because I wasn’t able to defend myself!” She yelled. “Do you think I allowed him to do this to me? I was scared ‘cause I didn’t know if he was going to do something else to me, and when he didn’t let me go…I panicked.” Celine confessed, crying nonstop. “Travis hurt me, yes, but my arm will heal soon. This is nothing compared to the effect it had on my mind. I’ve been unable to focus on anything else today, and I blame him for it.”

“You need to tell someone.”

“I’m telling you, isn’t it enough?” She whispered. “I have no evidence but this,” she added, looking down at her arm, “and no one is going to believe me. Besides, if I inform about what he did, what’s going to happen then?” Henry knew what she meant, and grabbing her hand, he caressed it. “I can’t force you to do something you don’t want to, Celine, but I can give you some advice instead.” The young girl waited for him to say anything else but he was only looking at her. “I should take you home.”

“No, Henry.” She said. “You were going to say something and now I want to know what it was.” Celine added, forcing him. “You told me that you were my teacher and my friend as well, so what? Tell me.” 

Celine obviously did not know the power she had over him, but she was about to find out. “You are an amazing woman and you don’t even realize, Celine. I don’t understand why but it is like that.” He said. “But you own power over me and I don’t know if you’re aware of it.” She had no idea what he was talking about. “It’s weird because nothing compared to this happened to me before, and right now I have no idea what to do about it.”

“Henry…”

“No, please. Let me finish.” She nodded and he continued. “I want you, Celine.” Henry said no more. “I don’t know how it happened but it’s the only way of explaining what I’m feeling since the first time I saw you. I’m unable to think about anything else but you, and it’s driving me insane.”

They both remained silent after his words, not knowing what to say. Celine was confused but glad that she hadn’t been imagining things, and Henry felt ashamed of himself for wanting his student. “Come on, it’s better for me to get you home before doing something I might pretend to regret.”

Celine’s eyes locked with his. “Just like that?” She asked in a hard tone.

“Yes.”

“Really?” 

Henry stood up and hid the face between his hands, trying to think clearly. “What do you want me to do? Push you against the wall and fuck you right now?!” He yelled. “Because I would, no matter what! But I can’t, I just can’t do that to you because it would mean betraying you and myself.” 

Standing up as well, Celine walked to him, getting his hands off his face. They stood there looking at each other, with Celine’s hands caressing his cheeks until he was forced to look only at her. Her heart was beating so hard that she could hear it in her ears, but didn’t stand back. “I’ve wanted you since the first time you stepped into the room and I hadn’t been able to think about anything else but you, Henry. So if you think this is hard for you, try to imagine what it is for me. My best friend believes I’m having a crisis of some kind, Travis is harassing me all the time, and I think I’m too obsessed with my professor that I’d kill whoever trying to steal you from me. So no, this is not easy for me. And you know, I don’t care what others might think of me, I’m just trying to find my way on this world, and you are part of it. It’s really soon to say things like these, and it’s okay if you believe I’m crazy, but you deserved to know everything.” By the time she finished, she was breathing hard. Celine Beckett, always the quiet girl, had spoken clearly enough for anyone to know what she meant.

“Don’t bother taking me home, I know the way.” She was about to leave when Henry ran after her, getting between she and the front door. “Please, I think I’ve humiliated myself enough for one day.” She murmured.

He did not reply, and lowering his head, he trapped her lips in his, kissing her softly and gentle. It was slow and sweet, but intense at the same time. At least that was what Celine was feeling.

Henry finished it and both were breathless. He was about to apologize when she put two fingers on his lips. “Don’t even think about it, Henry. This is not a mistake and if you say you’re sorry, I’ll slap you.” He grinned and did not move. “I know it’s not the best time for us with you being my teacher and all that, but I don’t want to wait months to be together.”

“Me neither.”

Smiling at each other, they kissed again but not much happened later. In fact, they sat down on the couch while Henry tried to convince her to talk to someone at college about Travis. She promised she would and that was enough for him.

“I swear, if he touches you again, I will kill him.” He said while they were waiting outside of Celine’s building.

“I hope he doesn’t come close to me. If he does, then I’ll kick him in the balls.” He chuckled and bent down to kiss her on the lips. The street was almost empty and no one knew he was a professor kissing his student.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” She nodded her head. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

“I will.”

Celine opened the door and saw her best friend watching TV. “Hey, I’m back.”

“Hi, where have you been?”

“Strolling, I needed some fresh air. What about you?” She fell down on the couch next to Kate, stealing a few chips from her bowl. “You know, I feel much better, like my mind is clear now and I’m able to focus again. It’s great feeling like a human being, not just a piece of meat.”

Kate stopped the movie and turned to look at her friend. “Okay, girl, what’s wrong with you?” Celine did not respond. “You’re different than you were this morning, did anything happen to you?”

She hesitated because her friend deserved to know, but she promised Henry not to tell a thing to anyone. “Sometimes you need to fall to get up again, and I think something similar happened to me. I can’t explain.” Kate nodded in silence. “But I’m fine now, and I wanted you to know.”

“I appreciate that, Celine. I really do.” 

“Well, I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day and I can’t stand on my feet any longer.” She kissed her friend on the cheek and left.

&&&

Henry dreamt about her that night – not anything new – but this time he wouldn’t feel frustrated when waking up. Instead, it took him more than necessary to go to sleep, especially knowing he’d see her the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month had passed and Henry and Celine’s relationship was perfect, especially because no one had found out about them being together. They preferred to be discreet and were doing a good job because no one suspected.

“The test will take place next week, and I hope all of you are ready for it.” He joked. “As always, I’m attending doubts and questions in my office, so feel free to visit whenever you need.” Henry said and a few girls got excited when he smiled. Celine knew he was speaking only to her, but she needed to pretend she wasn’t interested in him.

“I think he’s hotter every time I see him.” Kate commented and her friend chuckled. “Do you have eyes on your face?” 

“I do, but…you know, he’s just a teacher.”

“Have a nice day, and be ready for the test.” 

Kate suggested going to have lunch and she couldn’t say no although what she desired the most was to be in Henry’s office making out on the couch. “What about the café? I need to relax after hearing about the test.”

“Okay, we’ll see Amber as well.”

Lunch hour was a nightmare at the café and Amber was pretty busy. She will make big tips and they were glad for her. “You know, I’m worried about History test, I don’t know if I’m getting everything right. Perhaps I should go to talk to Professor Walker and see if he can help me with some doubts.” Kate said, and Celine had to pretend that it didn’t bother her. “I can’t concentrate when watching a hot guy like him.” She joked and her friend joined laughing. “But I’m worried, you know? My parents won’t pay for my last year in college if I fail.” 

“You won’t fail, what’s wrong with you?”

“Hey girls, sorry for the delay. We’re almost complete but I already made your order.” Amber said greeting them. 

“Thanks.”

In that moment, the door opened and Henry walked into the café pretending not seeing Celine or Kate. He got to the front and ordered a sandwich and a coffee to take. 

“Look, it’s Professor Hot.” Kate whispered. “Gosh, that butt should be illegal, I’m telling you.” She laughed and Celine almost choked on her drink. “Kate! That’s rude, he’s our professor.”

“So what? He’s hot as hell and I don’t care if you’re not able to see it, I can.” 

&&&

Henry was depressed when walking into his office alone to eat his sandwich and drink his coffee. They made plans to lunch together but Celine told him that her friend was worried about something and she couldn’t let her alone.

Someone knocking at the door surprised him, and he couldn’t but smile at the thought of being Celine.

“Hello…” But it wasn’t his Celine.

“Hey Henry, I saw you coming back with some food. Are you going to have lunch all alone?” Miranda Roll walked into his office without being invited and sat down on the couch. “I was having lunch alone too, so I decided to come and accompany you. Come on, sit down with me.” He was too polite to tell her to leave, so he grabbed his lunch and sat down with her. “This is nice, it’s an opportunity to chat, don’t you think?”

“I guess.”

She laughed too much. “Oh Henry, I love that you don’t need to talk all the time, it’s refreshing.” She got closer to him, too close in fact, and Henry felt uncomfortable pretty soon. “It’s Friday, do you have plans for the weekend?”

“Not much, I just want to spend a couple of days relaxing and not doing much. What about you?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. But we could go out and have a drink, if you’re in the mood. To share our loneliness together.” She even put her hand on his knee, caressing it slightly. “We could have a good time, and maybe know each other better.” Henry knew very well what she meant. “I’m single, you’re single… We’re both adults and there’s nothing wrong going out and having some fun, what do you say?”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, thinking he was just playing with her. “Come on, don’t be so boring, Henry. You’re young, handsome and attractive, what do you refuse to enjoy a little?” She was almost on top of him, and there was no more couch for Henry to escape. “Do you think I dress like this only for my students?” She whispered in his ear. “It’s all for you, it’s always been for you, and for some reason I don’t understand, you’re rejecting me. Why?” She said those last words in a sultry voice, but it wasn’t going to work.

“Please, leave my office now.” He replied politely.

Miranda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. No one rejected her and she didn’t know what to do. So she chose to be aggressive. “You know, you’re a jerk, Henry Walker! I mean, you have no idea what you’re saying no to, and I won’t give you another chance, do you understand?” But he said nothing, and that pissed her off even more. “Look at this body.” Miranda added. “This is the best you will find here, so think twice before saying no again.”

“Leave my office now or I’m calling security.” His voice was harsh but he was tired of her behavior. “And don’t even try touching me again if you don’t want me to inform about you.” She got up, throwing her lunch and Henry’s coffee into the ground, and leaving slamming the door behind her.

&&&

Kate needed a rest and as soon as she walked into her bedroom, she fell down on the bed and Celine threw a blanket over her. Celine knew she was exhausted so she left the apartment to go to college. 

It was a short walk, even shorter when she decided running, and then she walked towards Henry’s office. Knocking on the door, she waited for his voice to tell her to come in, and when she heard it, she opened the door and saw something she wasn’t expecting to see.

“Oh my God, what happened here?” The office looked like a war zone, and even Henry had stains on his shirt.

“I had a misunderstanding with Professor Miranda Roll.” He said picking his coffee up and throwing it into the trashcan. “What about you? How was your lunch?” Celine was already on her knees helping him. “It was fine, but not exactly what I had in mind.” He was going to help her but couldn’t get his eyes off her butt while she was cleaning up the mess. “I had planned something more romantic in this same office, but now I can see that would had been a problem.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, right.” But he hadn’t heard a thing. Instead, he kept looking at her form in that fucking sensual position. “Well Professor, are you going to help me or not?” He did and then sat down on his couch, waiting for her to get up.

But she did not get up. “What are you doing, Celine?” She was still on her knees, but now she was right in front of him. Caressing his thighs, she was making him hard, and the only thing on her mind was to make him feel better. She finally stood up, and walked towards the door, locking it, and coming back to Henry. Straddling him, he felt at home. “I’ve missed you today.”

“Missed you too, Henry.” They kissed slowly and then stayed like that without moving. “You know, I’ve been fantasizing about you and this office, and it turned me on every time.” He knew what she meant. “But I don’t want to ruin our first time for doing it in a public place and in a hurry.”

“I can wait until you’re ready, you know that.” He told her and she smiled. “But you’re right about this office, it could be hot but not exactly the best place for our first time. I want it to be special.”

“And it’ll be.”

They kept kissing and caressing each other, just enjoying being together after the strange day they both had. Celine’s lips were soft against his own, and he hugged her stronger. “Do you want to tell me what happened here?”

Henry sighed deeply. “Really?”

Celine just looked at him. He knew that look very well and she wasn’t giving up until knowing. “Okay, I’ll tell you. When I left the café I came here to have lunch alone,” and she felt guilty, “but instead of eating and wait for you, I found her.” Celine had heard about Professor Roll’s reputation. “I thought it was you and I opened the door, but when I saw her…I knew it was going to be a problem. We ate together and then she began caressing my knee and telling me that we should go out and have fun…”

“She’s disgusting!” Celine snapped.

“I tried being kind to her, you know, when I thought she was just trying to be a good co-worker, but this is too much.” Celine nodded while caressing the back of his neck. “But I feel guilty if I have to inform of her behavior knowing that I’m doing something questionable with a student.” Thinking about it, Celine had to admit that he was right, but at least none of them was making the other suffer, and that had to mean something. “I don’t think she’s giving up easily, and that could be a problem.”

“Then inform about her.” It was easy for Celine, because she was clearly a predator. “I’ve known her since I started college and she also had an affair with a student, but it wasn’t anything like we have, Henry. So don’t feel guilty or bad about what we’re doing, because it’s not the same.” He caressed her cheeks, enjoying her soft pale skin, and kissed her softly. “Besides, she wasn’t smart enough to keep it a secret, and we’ve been doing it for a month.”

“That you are right, Miss Beckett.”

&&&

Celine couldn’t help but fantasizing about him while being in class, and the fantasies were very vivid.

“Now, that’s all for today.” Everyone left quickly but she stayed behind. “Miss Beckett, may I have a word with you, please?”

Looking around, Celine saw no one else and she walked until being face to face with Henry. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, and he looked absolutely hot. “I believe you are having trouble focusing, Miss Beckett, and I would like to know the reason.”

But as soon as they were together, Celine found herself leaning over the table with her skirt all the way up, and Professor Walker fucking her from behind. The pleasure was intense and she needed to breathe deeply to keep the pace. Henry was thrusting into her nonstop and whispering words in her ear. “So tight for me, Miss Beckett. I love your pussy clenching and trapping me.” That made her even wetter. 

“Fuck me, Professor. I’ve been terribly naughty…” Her words were barely audible. “Oh fuck…” 

“You know, anyone might walk into this room right now… What would we do then, Miss Beckett?” She panicked for a second. “Oh, I see that turns you on as well, and I like it. I like it very much.” Every single word coming out from his lips was a total turn on for her. “Well, perhaps I should let all campus to see how much pleasure you’re getting. What do you say?”

“Whatever pleasures you, Professor Walker.”

“Hey Celine, do you hear me?” Kate elbowed her and the young girl came back to reality. “Are you still here?” She asked laughing. “Come on, the class is over.” They both stood up and walked to the door. Kate was the first to leave while Celine stayed over. 

“I enjoyed your class very much, Professor.” She said to him.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He replied softly. “I’m so desperate to kiss you right now,” he added in a whisper, “you don’t know how much I’m wishing to do it.” They were trapped into each other’s eyes, wondering if maybe her fantasy might become real now they were all alone.

“I need you, Henry.”

“Celine, you coming?” Kate asked from the door.

“Yes.” She turned around to look at him. “I’ll see you later.”

“Can’t wait.”

He couldn’t just get out because he needed to calm down a little. In her presence, he felt like a teenager again, and walking around with a hard on display was not exactly the best idea. However, he wasn’t completely safe when the door opened again and Miranda Roll walked to him.

“Hello, I was wondering if you have plans for lunch today.” She said smiling at him. “I wanted to invite you to apologize for the other day.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter.”

“I insist.”

He sighed deeply, trying to find a way to reject her without much more problems, but it was not easy. Henry was a good man but that woman was looking for something else, and he wasn’t interested. Not only for Celine. He did not like the kind of woman she was, and especially the way she behaved. Besides, Celine would kill her if she really knew what she was doing.

“Come on, I feel really bad about what happened, Henry, and I need you to forgive me.” Miranda said.

“Okay, I forgive you. But I’m still not interested. Thank you.” He left and she followed him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Miranda appreciating his butt, and he was completely sure that she was planning something. “What are you doing?” She stopped abruptly and almost crashed against him. “This is not right, Miss Roll, and you should go now.”

She grinned, getting closer to him. “You know, you’re an attractive and handsome man, Henry, and I understand that you think you’re better than me. But I could teach you some things. Things those little girls have no idea about, what do you say? Come with me to my home tonight and I’ll show you.” She was even toying with the top buttons on his shirt.

“Stop it, Miranda!”

“Oh, you’re tough as well. I like that.” She said grinning. “And I bet you love being in control, right, Henry?” 

“Goodbye, Miss Roll.”

&&&

Celine was at Henry’s place getting everything ready in the kitchen. She had bought food before coming so they could dinner together. He was in the shower and she wished to go with him, but both of them decided to take things slow, so she opted for focusing on dinner. Besides, he was in a terrible mood when opening the door but she did not ask.

“Smells good in here.” She was cooking and when turning around, she almost dropped the knife. Henry’s hair was wet and he was wearing a towel and nothing more. “What are you cooking?”

“Ummm…” 

Henry stood there in all his glory, not realizing the effect he had over Celine. “Is anything wrong?”

“No!” She replied, turning around again. “Some soup and I was getting ready the salad. Are you hungry?” She was nervous and didn’t know how to behave. They were together, yes, but nothing physical had happened yet between them.

“Ravenous.” He whispered in her ear. He positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s been a long day, and the only thing I was able to think of was you. When the class was over and everyone left…I would have kissed you but I feared someone was watching.” She breathed deeply, turning to be face to face. “I felt the same. In fact, I had a really vivid fantasy when in class and I didn’t even realize it was over until Kate elbowed me.”

“What were you fantasizing about, baby?” He asked her in a playful tone.

Celine wanted to tell him but the dinner was almost ready and Henry left to put some clothes on. He needed a moment to recover before leaving his bedroom ‘cause he had been too close to lose control. But it was something he wasn’t able to control when being around her.

“I’m sorry for what happened before, I know it’s too soon.” But she was shaking her head. “No, please. Don’t apologize because you haven’t done anything wrong, okay?” Putting the hands on his face, she kissed him softly. It was sweet but Henry’s hands hugged Celine against his chest. “It’s difficult to control myself too when I’m with you, you know? But I think waiting is the best for us.”

“I agree.”

Dinner was delicious and they chatted, laughed and cleaned everything up together before sitting down on the couch. “I should go although I don’t want to.” She said with her legs on Henry’s lap. “I love Kate, I really do, but I know if I stay, she won’t stop asking questions in the morning, and I’m not ready to tell her yet.”

“You can stay, Celine. And then you could tell her that you’re dating someone but you need some time before telling her everything.” It was a good idea, Celine thought, but she was not completely sure. “I’m not forcing you to do something you don’t want to, but it’ll be a solution.” He was caressing her soft legs, making difficult for her to leave his apartment. “You are a grown woman, Celine, but you worry too much for what others might think. And that’s right because you are a good person, but you need to do what you need at some point.”

“I know, believe me.” 

“Then don’t go.” He begged. “And I’m not saying this because of sex, no. I mean, I’m dying to have sex with you but I can control myself.” She blushed. “I enjoy your company, and sleeping together will be awesome.” 

“What about Friday night?” She suddenly said.

“What do you mean?”

Getting closer to him, Celine sat down with the legs crossed under her butt. “Kate is leaving to visit her parents and she’ll be out of town the whole weekend. It’s perfect and I believe it’ll be a good way to spend a couple of days together. What do you think?” Henry just smiled at her enthusiasm, caressing her pale cheek. “We can stay at my place or yours, but that’s something we could talk about before Friday.” 

“It’s settled then. Friday night will be our first night together.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

They made out on the couch for a while, with Celine straddling him – her favorite position – and kissing slowly. She wanted much more but now they had settled a date, she couldn’t wait for Friday night to arrive.

Looking at her watch, Celine sighed deeply. “I have to go now. It’s almost the time for me to arrive from the library.” Henry got up and helped her to stand up.

“Okay, I’ll get your things to take you home.” 

“You don’t have to, Henry.” 

“I know, but I want to. Besides, I sleep better knowing that you’re perfectly safe at home.” He said and she couldn’t complain. Celine just smiled at him and they left the apartment. It was a cold night but she did not want to walk fast because she knew he’d leave as soon as she was getting home. 

But what bothered the most to both of them was the fact that they couldn’t act like any other couple. Holding hands was out of the question, and they had to pretend not to know each other so no one suspected about their relationship. It was fun at first, keeping the secret and all that, but it was getting boring pretty soon. Celine hadn’t been happier in her life, and Henry, although he had other relationships, had never felt what he was feeling for her. It was like she was made for him, and vice versa. None of them was able to explain the attraction they felt for each other since the first moment, but they were not going to waste any time looking for an explanation.

“Well, here we are.” Celine said when they stopped at the front of her building. “I can’t believe our time is over, like a blink.” She commented, feeling depressed suddenly. She wished to be with him, even if it wasn’t sex involved, and the need was stronger every single time they had to separate. “I want to kiss you, Henry. And I know I should not because we don’t know who will be watching, but it’s like I want you so bad that I can’t control myself.”

Henry sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a second before getting closer to her and kissing Celine on the lips. It was hard and passionate, and he couldn’t get enough of his girl, no matter what. He didn’t care if they were in the middle of the street or if someone was looking directly towards us. No, he was tired of being with her in the shadows, to pretend he hadn’t a relationship with an amazing woman, and to avoid Miranda Roll and her tactics to seduce him. So right in that moment, they were just two normal people kissing, enjoying of each other, and saying goodbye before leaving to his empty apartment again.

“My…it’s been intense.” She murmured against his lips, eyes still closed and pressing her body into his chest. Celine felt at home just hugging him, but she knew their time together was running out for the night. “Okay, I need to get away from you now or I’ll never do.” She said joking.

“You’re right.” He pulled away from her. “It’s late and we both have to rest.” She was nodding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Another nod. “Celine, right now I need to focus on Friday night and our weekend together, because if I don’t, I know I won’t be able to leave.” 

“Yes, Henry.”

Caressing her cheek, he got lost in her eyes, fighting the urge to kidnap and taking her to his apartment so she never left. Instead, he kissed her again and then waited for Celine to walk into the building.

“It’s Wednesday tomorrow. We’re getting closer.” She said and left him there grinning.

He finally did leave and breathed deeply all the time trying to control what he was feeling. All the way to his apartment, he couldn’t help but remembering their last kiss, the way he had to do it to prove her that she was the only one to him. At least, he needed her to have the proof.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celine couldn’t help but thinking about the day.

Wednesday morning.

One day closer to weekend. And this weekend was not going to be the same. She was already planning a lot of things but she was nervous as well. For some reason she didn’t understand, Celine was nervous, and she was not sure why. Henry was her boyfriend – not officially – but he was after all.

“You know, I’m not exactly in the mood to visit my parents.” Kate said while they were having lunch together. Celine’s eyes widened for a second before pretending to be calm. “Listening my mother complaining about her boring life and my father working all the time, I dunno, maybe I should stay here with you. Girls’ night out, if you are for it.” She had to do something, and quick.

“Kate, you promised your parents this weekend, you can’t cancel now.” Trying to make her best friend feel guilty was not exactly classy, but Celine was going to try anything to ensure her special weekend with Henry. “It’s not right to make a promise and then not fulfilling it because you are tired of hearing complaints.” 

Kate growled. “Oh, I hate when you’re right.”

“You know I am.” She added, munching on her chicken breast.

“Hey Celine, how are you?” A dark haired girl greeted her.

“Hi, Megan. What’s up?”

“Nothing special, but I wanted to tell you both that there’s a party this Friday night and I hope you two come over.” Kate said she would be out of town visiting her parents, but Celine said nothing. “So bad, Kate. It’s gonna be awesome. What about you, Celine? I can pick you up and go together.”

“Yeah…I’m not sure.” 

“What? It’s a party, Celine! You have to go.” Kate said before she could say anything else. “I’d go if I could.”

“I’ll think about it.” The redhead said finally. 

When Megan left, Kate stared at her not saying a word. She was waiting for Celine to speak but she wasn’t in the mood. “So?”

Celine looked at her without understanding – not really – but she didn’t know what else to say. “What? I don’t like parties much, so it’s not a surprise. What’s with the face?” She almost snapped. “I only want to spend a relaxing weekend without doing nothing, and going to a party is not exactly what I have in mind.” 

“Okay, don’t get too upset with me, I was just asking.” She faked to be offended. “But you should go.” Celine groaned. “Don’t be mad, but I think it’ll be good to forget about everything for a while, and maybe meet some guy and fucking him all night.” She added laughing.

“You’re terrible.”

&&&

Henry was working on his laptop nonstop, trying to have almost everything finished for the weekend. He couldn’t stop thinking on his plans with Celine, and trying to find if it was going to be the moment to have sex for the first time. It was obvious they felt attracted to each other, but sex was an important part of a relationship, and he didn’t want her to think he was only thinking about that.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. “Come in.” He said and then saw Celine walking into his office. “Hi, I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you.” She locked the door and walked to him, kissing Henry on the lips. “It’s been a long day and I haven’t seen you, so… How are you?” Sitting down on his leg, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’ve missed you, Miss Beckett. You have no idea how much.”

“I do, I missed you too.”

They were still making out when someone else knocked on the door. Celine panicked but Henry remained calm. The door was locked so no one could walk in and see them no more. She got up, grabbing her backpack, and making sure she was presentable before leaving.

“Who is it?” Henry asked.

“I’ve been sent to speak to you, Professor Walker.” He rolled his eyes and Celine’s mouth was wide open. “But if you’re busy I can come back later.”

“No, Mr. Cohen, it’s okay. Just give me a minute.” 

Celine walked to him, and almost hissing, she said. “What is he doing here?!” She didn’t need to see that jerk again. In fact, felt pretty sure she’d kick him in the balls at the first opportunity.

“It’s okay. I asked him to come.”

“Why?” 

“Because I need to speak with him, and…”

“What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” He opened the door and Travis and Celine looked at each other. He even tried flirting with her, not hiding the fact that he was surprised to see her.

“Hey Celine, I didn’t know you were here. We can go for some drinks later, you know, when I’ll finish…”

“Mr. Cohen, please, come in.” Henry cut him off.

Celine left without saying another word, not even looking at Henry, and walked down the corridor. She didn’t know what she was so mad but the only thing she wanted to do was to punch Travis for even trying to speak to her. What did Henry need to talk about to Travis? That question kept repeating on her mind, unable to forget about it.

Arriving home, she smashed the door shut so hard that scared Kate who was at the kitchen drinking some water. “Hey girl! What’s up?”

“Travis!” She snapped, falling down against the couch, completely confused and furious. “I saw him again and he makes my blood boil.” Her friend sat down next to her on the couch. “I know something happened and for some reason you don’t want to tell me. But I’m your friend, Celine, and you know you can tell me anything.”

“He kind of…attacked me the other day.” Celine confessed.

“He what?!” 

Celine breathed deeply. “It wasn’t a real attack, but he grabbed my arm tightly, leaving marks on my skin. Barely visible now, but I got a bit scared.” Kate hugged her friend, swearing she was gonna kill Travis Cohen for what he did. “Look, I already talked to Professor Walker about it, and he will speak with Travis. I don’t know what’s going to happen now but the last thing I need is to see him again. That’s why I was so pissed off when I came home.”

Kate grabbed her friend’s hand in a supportive way. “I need you to tell me that he did not do anything else, Celine.” She knew perfectly what she meant. “Because if he even thought about it…”

“No!” Celine snapped. “He’s not brave enough to even think of that, you know.” She tried relaxing the atmosphere. “Besides, Professor Walker would have killed Travis if he had tried…”

“Really? Why exactly?”

She blushed deeply. “Well, he’s a professor and I think there are some politics about sexual harassing and all that.” She tried explaining. “So that’s what he wanted to speak to him, I guess.”

“Makes sense.”

“Hey, it’s been a very long day and I can’t even think clearly anymore. I’m going to bed.” Celine did not wait for a response and walked into her bedroom. She was tired but needed a hot shower to relax herself so she undressed and got under the water.

&&&

Henry was exhausted but pissed off, and he couldn’t go home until getting under control. His whole body shook after Travis Cohen left. The stupid kid thought too much of himself, and when mentioned Celine…well, it took almost all the strength in the world for Henry not to punch him in the face.

“Well, love the sight, I won’t lie.” He rolled his eyes at hearing Miranda’s voice. “It’s late, Henry, I’m surprised you’re not at home already.” She began working on the bike while looking at him weighting lifts. “You seem really mad at something. Do you want to talk?”

“Not really.” He was doing a great effort ignoring her but it wouldn’t work because he was mad. Mad at Travis Cohen and his attitude, and mad because he couldn’t see her again when she left. He thought about calling her but it was late and he had the feeling Celine was not in the mood to talk after watching Travis walking into his office. So instead of going home and maybe phone her, he left to the gym to burn some energy and try to forget about his day.

“Well, it’s been a tough day for me as well, let me tell you.” She said in a sultry voice. “But I always have time to burn calories, like you do.” Getting off the bike, she walked towards him. “You know, looks like you’re already out of breath, so take a break. It will do you good.”

“I’m already finished.” He said, getting up. “You’re right, Miranda. I’m out of breath. Good night.”

For once, Henry did not hear her reply, so he just left. On his way, he thought about going to her building and call her to see if she wanted a coffee, but it was late and both of them were tired. It had been a very strange day, at least for him, and although he desired so much to see her, he left to his apartment.

&&&

The shower hadn’t helped her to relax, and when laying down on bed, Celine was unable to rest. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, maybe counting the dots while trying not to think too much.

Until her phone vibrated on the bedside table.

Picking it up, she saw his name.

“Hello.”

“Hi Celine, I wasn’t sure if you were going to be awake.” He said with his deep voice. “I hope it’s okay to call you so late.”

“Yeah, Henry. It’s fine.” Sitting down, she breathed deeply. “I didn’t know you were working until late. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am. But I wasn’t working. I was at the gym, trying to…” But he didn’t finish. “Look, I was about to visit you but I wasn’t sure if you were in the mood to see me after…”

“Yeah, about that, it doesn’t matter.” It bothered Celine to see Travis again but it wasn’t Henry’s fault. “I hate the guy with all my strength, and seeing him today was not exactly what I had in mind. You didn’t tell me you were going to talk to him but…well, you didn’t have to.” Why did she turn into a nervous teenager all over again when talking to him? “Look, I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re thinking. I understand what you were doing because he’s a student as well, so it’s fine, Henry. I promise you that I’m alright.”

“Okay, I wanted to be sure, Celine. But still, I would like having you in front of me to be completely sure.” He didn’t even shower yet. He was sitting down on the couch with his gym clothes, sweating and with his dark hair wet. “Are you in bed?”

Celine blushed even knowing he couldn’t see her. “I am.”

Henry’s imagination started working at full speed. “Oh, I see. Well, I should probably leave you alone so you can rest.” But his own body was not cooperating. “Yeah, that’s what I should do because I’m a responsible man.”

“Of course you are.” She was grinning from ear to ear. Then she felt playful and decided to be brave and enjoy a little. “You know, it’s not a cold night and I wasn’t in the mood to put my pajamas on so…” She heard Henry breathing deeply. “I was looking for something more…comfortable.”

Henry needed a second before replying. “I wasn’t expecting that, but I’d love seeing you in it.”

Now it was Celine’s turn to breathe deeply. “Well, it’s soft and black, and makes me look pretty.” Actually, as soon as they began talking, Celine had undressed of her pajamas, and she was sitting down on bed completely naked. Her hand caressing her skin while thinking on Henry’s hands all over her, yeah, that was turning Celine on even more. “I love it touching my skin, so soft…”

“You know, I need you to stop right now because otherwise, I’ll go there to have my way with you.” He confessed with a breathless voice.

“Oh, but I’m so bored right now, Professor.” Her sultry voice was increasing Henry’s desire for her. “It’s already Thursday but it’s going to take forever for Friday to arrive, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait for so long.” 

“We have to, kitten.” Kitten? Yeah, Celine liked that nickname, it sounded naughty, and she really felt naughty at that moment. “Hey, I can’t wait for our weekend together, you know that, and it’s almost impossible to focus on anything else when I see you all over the place wearing those skirts.” She grinned widely. “Are you trying to kill me or what? I mean, you’re so hot in them, it makes my whole body shake in excitement, and the fantasies…”

“What fantasies, Henry?”

“There are a lot of them, I can tell you. But right now I can’t talk to you about any of them without going there and…” And fuck her until she wasn’t able to walk. But he didn’t say that. For some reason, he was worried because Celine wasn’t like any of the women he had dated with, and scaring her was out of the question. “I need to finish this call before doing something I might pretend to regret, Celine.”

She groaned but understood. Her whole body was on fire just hearing his voice, but he was right. “Okay, I think you’re right. Phone sex is not exactly what I had in mind when I accepted the call.” 

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Henry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They hang up and Celine dressed into her pajamas again. She was happier now but unable to sleep. It wasn’t late so she got up and opened her closet to choose the clothes for tomorrow. He said something about skirts and fantasies, so she decided to give him a little to think on the next day while in class.

&&&

Henry was already in class preparing everything up when the first students began walking in. Thursday morning was a busy day and his classroom was full of people. But he couldn’t see her, she wasn’t there yet. Some of them were chatting and having fun, and then the door opened again. Celine and Kate walked in while two other boys were right behind them, obviously appreciating Celine’s outfit for the day.

She was wearing a black tight v-neck sweater and a black and white plaid mini skirt, stockings and black leather high-heeled boots. She looked good enough to eat and apparently Henry thought the same ‘cause he was unable to keep his eyes off Celine’s body. 

“Jesus, the man can’t stop looking at you.” Kate whispered when sitting down and Celine only grinned a little. “Damn skirt…”

The class was fun for Celine because it was obvious that he couldn’t stop staring at her, and she decided to torture him by crossing her legs several times, earning her a heated look every time she did. But he was good pretending that it didn’t affect him and she was having a great time.

“Well, if anyone has any doubt my office is always open, so don’t be shy. Have a good day and we’ll see around. Thank you.” Everyone got up and started leaving the classroom.

“Well, my last free day before the damn weekend at home.” Kate groaned and when they were about to leave, they were stopped.

Or just one of them was stopped.

“Excuse me, Miss Beckett, may I have a word with you before leaving?” 

Both girls looked at each other, and Kate laughed before wishing her good luck. “See you later. Details.” 

Celine made sure Kate was already out of sight when turning around to find herself face to face with Henry. “Yes, Professor?” She was playing innocent, even playing with the hem of her skirt. “Is there a problem?”

“Not exactly, Miss Beckett.” Getting close to her, Henry caressed her cheek softly while looking at her like he was about to devour Celine. “This skirt should be illegal.” He said in a low voice.

“Don’t you like it?” She knew how to play as well.

Whispering in her ear he couldn’t get closer to her. “Oh, I like it very much, Miss Beckett. But it’s really distracting…and revealing.” Celine’s blood was boiling, and she was imagining herself bent over the desk with Henry fucking her from behind. Yeah, her mind was working at full speed. “You know, I’ve been fantasizing about you in this room…”

“Well, you’re not the only one.” She answered in a whisper.

The sexual tension between them was incredibly and none of them wanted to be the first one doing the correct thing and then leaving. Celine needed to be close to Henry, her body was yelling in desperation for him to take her, but she knew it was not right because they were in a classroom and anyone could walk in at any time. Besides, risking Henry’s job was out of the question.

“It’s already Thursday, kitten, so we just need to wait for a little longer.” He said, placing his hands on both her arms. “You know, I’m nervous and I don’t even know the reason. I think it’s you, Celine Beckett, and that makes me feel like a teenager all over again.” She understood perfectly what he meant because she felt the same way. Henry was like a drug to her and she was an addict. “Seeing you today and dressed like this…” He said chuckling. “It was like being dreaming and I just wanted everybody else out of here to have you only for myself.”

“When you called me last night I was feeling…naughty. And I guess I wanted to show you how naughty I can get.” Celine was getting wet, she could feel it inside her and she prayed no one else saw it. “I should go before doing something stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re able to do anything stupid, but you’re right. We can’t stay here like this, not when someone could see us.” Henry said, looking into her eyes. “But we can talk tonight, if you want.”

“I would like that.”

Celine couldn’t help grinning like a fool when leaving his class, and when Kate saw her, the young girl knew her friend was going to ask a ton of questions. But she was in a very good mood and didn’t want to lie to her.

Much.

“Hey, what was that about with Professor Sexy?”

Celine laughed. “Who? Oh my God, you need to stop calling him that. It’s not appropriate.”

“Well, he is. Tell me, what did he want to talk to you about? A hot date with him? Or a quickie in his office?” She was having a great time and Celine just tried to pretend she didn’t know what she was talking about. “Oh, I can imagine him sitting down on his desk chair with and a girl jumping on him…”

“Kate!” She snapped. “Stop, please. Your imagination is too much, and I like it, sometimes. But right now it’s starting to get disgusting.” They both laughed and left to have lunch. Kate continued joking and Celine felt mortified just hearing her, but replying would mean that Kate would find out what was going on between her and Henry. “Do you have everything ready for your weekend?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me, please.” She groaned. “I can’t believe I agreed to spend the weekend at home, what was I thinking about?” Celine didn’t understand why she was complaining too much. “I mean, I’m not a kid anymore, I take care of myself since I was sixteen and coming back is like being a little child again. And you know I can’t stand when they control me.”

“I know, Kate, but they’re your parents, you can’t just ignore them.” 

“You’re right, but it doesn’t mean I like it.” 

It was already dark when both girls were at home, and while Kate was watching TV, Celine was in her room studying and sending messages to Henry. It was fun, like being a teen all over again, and she couldn’t concentrate enough on her readings when the phone vibrated.

Until it started vibrating announcing an incoming call.

“Hello Henry, what’s up?”

“Hi, I’m still in my office but I’m unable to get the job done because my phone doesn’t stop sounding.” He confessed, making her giggle. “You know, sometimes it bothers me but not right now, and I wonder why.”

“Yeah, those phones are really bothering.” She agreed.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading and chatting with some creepy guy, but I think he’s not so bad.” She joked. “Are you okay? You sound…bored.”

“I am bored.”

Standing up, she began walking through her bedroom. “Well, I’m giving up my readings because I can’t even think clearly, so if you are in the mood, I could go to accompany you.” She said, nervous about his answer. 

“That’d be perfect.”

“Okay.”

She was already on her closet looking for something else to wear, and not the skimpy skirt, but he interrupted her. “But don’t come to college, I don’t want to be here any longer. What about that restaurant in downtown?” So it was a date, that’s what Celine thought. “I’ve heard is good and I would like to try it with you.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Henry Walker?” She asked playful.

With a hand behind his neck, he nodded. “I think so, Miss Beckett.” He was nervous as well. “I know we had plans for Friday night and the whole weekend, but I’m afraid I can’t wait. But if you prefer…”

“No!” She snapped. “I mean, I can’t wait for our plans, but I want to have dinner with you, Henry.” 

“Well then, what about at the restaurant in an hour?”

“Perfect.”

“See you soon, Celine.”

“See you soon, Henry.”

Celine almost threw the phone on the bed and ran away to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her hair was clean so she opted for shaving her legs and applying lotion. It was soft and smelled delicious. Then she went to her bedroom again and chose a navy blue dress with a flouncy skirt and black high heels with stockings. She put on some light make-up and left her room.

“Hey, look at you, girl!” Kate said while looking at her. “Wow, where are you going? Do you have a date?”

“No, I’m just leaving for a coffee with a friend.”

“What friend?”

“Megan.” She lied.

“Right…” Celine rolled her eyes, she didn’t have time for this. “Okay, I won’t ask but don’t lie to me. If you have a date with a guy, that’s great, Celine. Do you like him?” She nodded. “Are you sure he’s not dangerous?”

“He’s not.”

Kate got up and looked up and down at her friend. “Good, have fun.” 

Celine abandoned the apartment and was very confused at Kate’s behavior. She expected an interrogation but was glad that she didn’t try to fish for information. It wasn’t something easy to explain to anyone else, and Celine preferred to keep it for herself for the moment.

“Good evening, miss.”

“Good evening. I think I have…”

“Good evening, we have a reservation.” Henry said behind her, surprising her. “Beckett.” He said no more.

“Yes, sir. Here it is. Please, follow me.”

They were seated in the most private zone of the restaurant, and when Celine took off her coat, Henry couldn’t help but looking at her perfect body. The dress was beautiful against her pale skin…

“You are beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She said blushing.

Two menus were handed to them, and after a few minutes, both of them knew what they were going to order.

“I like this. Just you and me in a restaurant, like a normal couple.” He chuckled.

“I understand what you mean but I’m still worried and not completely sure of seeing each other outside.” Celine confessed. “I’m sorry, this was your idea and I’m ruining it before starting.”

“Hey,” he said grabbing her hand, “it’s alright to feel like that. I don’t want you to get in trouble because we are dating, Celine, but I can’t help it. The attraction I feel towards you is more than evident, and I really hope you’re feeling the same for me.” Of course that relaxed Celine. “Look, I know we’re not doing anything wrong because we’re both adults, but everybody else would say otherwise. I don’t care but we’ll need to be careful, right?”

“Right.” She smiled. “Well, how was your day?”

“Long.” He replied laughing. “Especially when I couldn’t see you in that loving skirt of yours.” Henry joked, but in his mind he was remembering her long pale legs wearing the infamous piece of clothing.

“Yeah, guess our last night call inspired me…and I felt a little naughty when wearing it.” Celine surprised herself talking like that to another person, but every time she was in front of Henry, she did not feel ashamed of anything. “I hope it wasn’t too much, I don’t know what got into me and…”

“Celine, it was hot.” He just said.

The food arrived and they both enjoyed their dinner. Everything was delicious and the conversation was much more normal than it had been until that moment. Henry told her about his day and Celine talked about how excited she was for their weekend together. But Henry knew there was something else he needed to say.

“Well, we haven’t talked about it yet, but I’m sure you’re curious of my conversation with Travis Cohen.” Celine tensed just hearing his name. “Perhaps it’s not the best time for this but I think you need to know what happened.” 

“Wait, is this okay?” She asked. “I mean, that was a private meeting and…”

“I don’t usually talk about other students with anyone else, Celine, but this one is an exception.” He interrupted. “Look, I don’t believe him for a second, I want you to know that, but I can’t do anything. I talked to some teachers and they said there was nothing else to do unless…”

“Yeah, unless I reported of him.” 

Remembering what he felt, it still made his blood boil because that meant he couldn’t do anything to help her. “I feel guilty, Celine, and I’m sorry.” Looking at him like he was crazy, she grabbed his hand in hers. “What are you talking about? You did nothing so you can’t feel guilty.”

“Exactly. I did nothing.”

She breathed deeply, not knowing how to make him understand that this was not his fault. Being responsible for Travis’ actions was not his problem, and the guy was as stupid as he looked so she couldn’t expect their meeting going exactly well.

“I’ve known him enough to know that he wasn’t easy on you during your meeting with him, so don’t feel bad about me ‘cause it has nothing to do. I’m one of his obsessions, that’s all. He thought, the first time we met, that I’d be dying to date him and when that didn’t work he just got frustrated. He even tried dating my best friend Kate to make me jealous but Kate only punched him in the nose, breaking it.” She laughed and Henry smiled genuinely for the first time. “I am not one for violence, I don’t think that’s the answer when you are in trouble, but I admit that it was good when she told me.”

“I almost kicked him out of my office when we finished talking.” He confessed, both of them laughing so hard that it wasn’t easy to breathe. “Especially when he mentioned your name.”

Confusion was written all over her face. “Did he do that?” He nodded. “Why?”

Henry could not be sure but he had some idea. “I believe he’s a little bit obsessed with you and not in the good way.” Celine got scared for a second and Henry saw it. “I didn’t mean to sound so harsh but it’s the impression I got from him. That’s why I don’t trust in Travis being close to you.”

“I’ll be careful, Henry. I promise.”

Talking about anything else was exactly what both of them needed at that moment, and it worked because the atmosphere relaxed. Henry told her about his life before becoming a history teacher, and she couldn’t help but being excited about knowing more things of him. 

“So one night I went to a party and I had such a good time with my friends that I didn’t even realize when they felt and I was there alone, without knowing anyone, until a couple of girls started talking to me. I was drunk, confused and alone with two beautiful girls I didn’t know, and everything I could think about was that I was too drunk to have a threesome.” They both laughed, Celine imagining Henry as a young boy and in a situation like that.

“And what did you do?”

He blushed. “Oh my God! You did it!” She grinned.

“I tried.” He murmured, Celine laughing so hard. “I was nineteen and they were older than me, more experienced, I think, and one of them started kissing me and I just…collapsed.” He chuckled and Celine tried not laughing but it was impossible. “Next thing I remember was waking up in that same couch completely alone and surrounded by empty beer bottles.

“Wow, I’ve never been so drunk in my life, I admit it.” She joked. “But it has to do with the fact that I don’t like partying a lot. There is a party this Friday night and I’ve been invited by a friend but I’m not going.” She said, looking directly into Henry’s eyes. “I already have other plans.”

“Oh, what other plans?” He asked when the desserts were brought to them.

“You know, I’ve met someone I’m really starting to like a lot, and he asked me to spend the whole weekend with him.” She said while taking a bite of her chocolate cake. “I was not sure at first but he’s a complete gentleman and I know he won’t be able to hurt me in any way. He’s handsome as well, you know, and the most attractive man I’ve ever met, and I can’t wait for this weekend to start.”

“I’m sure he’s as impatient as you are, Celine.” He agreed. “And I wouldn’t worry about him not being a gentleman. He likes you too much to even try to spoil any moment with you.”

That reassured Celine in a way, although she was already sure that Henry was a not kid obsessed with sex. He was a man, after all. 

“It’s been an amazing night. Thank you.” She told him when they were in front of her building.

“I needed to see you so badly tonight.” He got close to her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “About that party…I wouldn’t mind if you want to go. I’d pick you up later if…” He didn’t finish talking when she was kissing Henry passionately. No need for words on her part to prove to him that she wasn’t interested in that party. Their lips pressed together in a heated kiss with Henry hugging her tightly against his chest, perhaps afraid that she disappeared if he allowed her to separate from him. “I can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

“Me neither.”

They said goodbye to each other and Henry waited until she was inside. He even stayed there for a few minutes before leaving, making sure she was safe at home.


End file.
